


Naming Names

by muridae



Category: Primeval
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Special Forces soldiers and tea breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: Becker tries to make sensible suggestions about backup when heading through an anomaly into a known, dangerous future. Danny has a counter-argument.





	Naming Names

Whatever decision he makes could be wrong. But right now it's probably most important to make a decision fast, before Helen gets too much of a head start on them again. Danny makes up his mind, and turns back to the others. Sarah protests, but he knows how to talk her round. But Becker doesn't like it, he can see that. Time to talk fast and exit faster.

"Now, once we're through, you close the anomaly. It's far too dangerous to leave it open. Unlock it in two hours."

Sarah nods, but Becker finds an opening for that objection he's been building up to.

"If it's too dangerous to leave open, you really should take at least one Special Forces soldier through the anomaly with you. Look, I've got two men here anyway, and they've only just gone on their tea break, they're not even out of earshot yet. I really must advise..."

The only thing to do is stop him in his tracks before he gets properly started. "Becker, if you don't shut up about backup, you'll rue the consequences. In a fit of uncharacteristic conscientiousness I _did_ read the team's personnel files. I know where the bodies are buried, who left the chocolate wrappers behind, and who's got a stash of illegal pet dinosaurs. And I can name _names."_

He almost does, but that would be too cruel. He thinks it to himself though. Hilary. _Hilary._ God, some people's parents...

Sarah mutters under her breath, so quietly that you wouldn't pick it up if you weren't watching for their reactions with gleeful relish. "Chocolate wrappers. Oops."

Abby is almost as quiet, but it's the sudden alarmed glance in Connor's direction that gives her away. "Pet dinosaurs?"

Connor very visibly gulps, and makes a face back at her. It comes out almost as a bleat. "Pet _dinosaurs?"_

But it's Becker's non-reaction that he treasures the most. There isn't very much more to it than an overlong pause between blinks, then he asks, in steady and measured tones, "Name names?"

And Danny knows that he has him and can do whatever he wants. He grins, and thanks Lester for a boring afternoon poring through personnel files that turns out to have been remarkably well spent. "You'd better believe it."

Becker, to do him credit, knows when he's beaten and doesn't whine about it. Instead, he steps up and puts his favourite gun in Danny's hands. "Here. You take care."

But there's just a hint of challenge when he adds, "You're the leader, after all. Walk through any anomaly that takes your fancy. Bonus points if you don't come back."

**Author's Note:**

> This leaked out as a brief commentfic on Primeval Denial and fredbassett suggested I should post it. It grew a little in the retelling. If you're interested, the original is [here](https://primeval-denial.livejournal.com/763917.html?thread=10672653#t10672653).
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 18 June 2009.


End file.
